The present invention generally relates to lighting systems and more particularly to lighting systems having an electrified track to which lighting elements can be attached in different arrangements to change lighting patterns or placements in a space.
Track lighting systems are well known and are conventionally comprised of an electrified track. Lamps, typically for spotlighting, can be attached anywhere along the length of the track for placement at desired lamp locations. The lamps of such track lighting systems are generally protruding lamps which mechanically connect, such as with stab-lock connectors, to the track, and which are readily visible to persons within the space where the lighting system is installed. Conventional track lighting systems lack a form that would be well-suited for applications where it is desired to conceal the light sources, such as under-cabinet or counter lighting, or where shelf-like planar forms are desired.
The present invention provides a configurable lighting system having a thin profile planar shelf-like form that is adapted to a number of applications where conventional lighting systems cannot be used. The lighting system of the invention allows very thin planar light modules to be readily configured along a track to permit the modules to invisibly fit underneath cabinets, counters, shelves and other horizontal structures, or to create a versatile shelf-like lighting system on a wall or other vertical surface.